


Good Luck

by Missy



Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: How does Kermit book the Muppet Show show every week?  Well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Kermit just has good luck. The ability to bump into the right celebrities at the right time, and then ask them if they wanted to appear at the Muppet Theater and entertain a full house with him and his friends.

Most of them were very nice and said yes. Some were friends of friends who were happy to spend time on the show, singing and dancing. Others saw it as a chance to branch out from what people generally knew them for.

Piggy said it was because of his ‘handsome visage,’ but Kermit didn’t know if he quite believed her.


End file.
